Forum:AJ Lee-Rose
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is ''chrysiee' Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. : '''AJ grew up in Union City, New Jersey, her family's experience as having to live in motels and other people's houses. Inspired by her older brother, she worked several jobs after graduating from high school (including being a janitor at day care, a cashier and a secretary) in order to save up the money she needed to both support her family and enroll in school. AJ attended New York University's Tisch School of the Arts in New York City where she majored in film and television production and writing until family and financial issues and getting her powers led to her dropping out six months into her studies.' What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? : AJ Lee is one the world's most intriguing mutant, an explosive, moody woman. AJ is an emotional car wreck one can't help but turn and stare at. She goes from skipping and grinning to animalistic fury in an instant. She hops from relationship to relationship. She has disproportionate emotional reactions to just about everything. But once she got her mutant powers, AJ became health and is one of the most friendliest people ever. What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? : Teacher at Xavier's School. Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? : Hero. What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? : AJ has the ability to deflect all kind of supernatural active powers using an energy-based shield. She can deflect powers such as fireballs, telekinesis, wind, etc. She has a little control of the power she deflects (i.e: a telekinetic uses her power on AJ, and she deflects, AJ can control the direction of the telekinetic wave). She also has the power that allows her to create an exact duplicate of herself, including her deflection power. The duplicate is seemingly independent, but cannot be sustained for long periods of time. The her clothing, as well as any objects they're holding and powers are duplicated as well. ''' : '''Weakness: Her deflection power weakness is it must be consciously activated in order for the power to work which makes the witch vulnerable when unaware of an impending attack. If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? : No. Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? : No. List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? : Everyday. If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: : 02:19, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Confirmation